JayCloud's Forbidden Love
Note This is just a fanfiction story of what had happened between Unknown and JayCloud and their forbidden love. Don't like? Don't read then. Enjoy. JayCloud's Forbidden Love Written By: LucyNyu83 ---- •'ThunderClan'• Leader VineStar:Dark brown tom with lighter flecks and patches of brown and green eyes Deputy GorseFall:Very large tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes Medicine Cats SpottedFeather:Very lean tortishshell she-cat with bright amber eyes JayPaw (JayCloud):Black she-cat with darker stripes almost purple with deep bright blue eyes Warriors FlareBlazer:Very large lean orange tabby with bright orange stripes and yellow eyes BirdStrike:Fierce small white she-cat with an orange tail tip and blue eyes HawksTalon:Gray tom with piercing yellow eyes StormStreak:Dark tortishshell tom with darker flecks of gray and blue eyes FoxIce:Orange tabby tom colored as a fox with almost blind blue eyes TallSlash:Black and white tom with amber eyes FleetFoot:Black she-cat with orange eyes LakeStream:Gray she-cat with yellow eyes PathFlight:Dark brown tabby tom with clear blue eyes Apprentices YellowPaw:Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes and tangled fur DeerPaw:Light brown she-cat with amber eyes FlashPaw:Lean light orange tom with bright amber eyes Queens WishFlight:White she-cat with orange and black paws and blue eyes LittleFern:Small tortishshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders DeadCliff:Oldest tom, black with brown streaks in his fur tinged with gray and pale yellow eyes (retired due to old age and failing sight) AshFrost:White and gray she-cat with bright but pale blue eyes (retired due to loosing her senses) CloudBerry:Once beautiful pure white she-cat with gray and silver hairs outlining her muzzle from age and soft blue eyes (retired due to having been the oldest Queen) •'ShadowClan'• Leader TwistedStar:Very large jet-black tom with large twisted claws and piercing hard yellow eyes Deputy ShadeWhisper:Very large mysterious black tom looking like a huge wolf with dark amber eyes almost red Medicine Cats FeatherFoot:Very dark tortishshell tom MousePaw:Dark brown tabby she-cat Warriors NightHunter:Black she-cat with a squirrel like bushy tail and dark blue eyes DeathFang:Muscular large black tom with very dark streaks of brown unusual large curved teeth and dark yellow eyes SnowSong:Large white she-cat with yellow eyes Queens —Currently Unknown— Elders TawnyFall:Dark tortishshell tom with yellow eyes (retired due to sickness and was once he deputy) •'RiverClan'• Leader GoldenStar:Golden spotted she-cat with golden eyes Deputy SplashFur:Light brown she-cat with some white patches and soft blue eyes Medicine Cats ReedWhisker:Brown tabby tom with golden eyes PoolPaw: blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes Warriors FallenDawn:Light tortishshell she-cat with soft green eyes StreamShimmer:Beautiful light gray-silver she-cat with deep emerald eyes Queens SilverFish:Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes NightWater:Deep black she-cat with clear blue eyes Elders —Currently Unknown— •'WindClan'• Leader FlightStar:Gray tom streaked with darker gray and light green eyes Deputy CaracalLeap:Unusual rare colored tom with dark orange eyes Medicine Cats LeafWind:Dark gray almost black tom with green eyes LynxPaw:Small lynx colored she-cat with light green eyes Warriors RunningWind:Brown tabby tom RavineFleet:Light black she-cat Queens —Currently Unknown— Elders —Currently Unknown— •'Rouges/Loners/KittyPets'• Unknown:A tall lean black and white dog with a bandage over his eyes and a spiked collar Storm:Light ginger she-cat, can be very insane but one of JayPaw's trusted friends Zane(rabbit):Black and white rabbit kept by Twolegs Zane(crow):JayPaw's brother who takes on the form often as a crow with deep blue eyes Mariko:Small black Persian she-cat with a pink bell collar and amber eyes (JayPaw's sister) Matthew:Very long haired black Persian tom with dark blue eyes and thorn sharp claws (Mariko's mate) ---- Prologue A dark brown tom flicks his ear watching over ThunderClan as all was peaceful. The cold night air blew through the leaders den as he scented something was wrong but grunted as he laid his head on his paws. Something stirred in the dark of the night, something he knew all too well what was about to happen that night. His head shot up immediately as one of the elders, DeadCliff, let out an alarm cry. ShadowClan was invading! He shot out of his den dodging the swinging brambles at hunt on the entrance of his den. Letting out a battle cry the ThunderClan warriors rose from their dens and the queens shooed their kits in the nursery. VineStar scanned the ThunderClan camp and watched as ShadowClan warriors flooded through the bramble barrier and into the camp. He launched himself with his powerful hind legs and onto the back of a ShadowClan warrior snapping his back in two killing him. VineStar sprang up from the body of the warrior and turned to find his mate as he spotted a white she cat being pinned down to the ground. "BirdStrike!" He called after his mate and sprinted into a full charge knocking them off of her. BirdStrike turned to him, "thanks VineStar, you saved my life there." He nods and leaps off back into the battle. VineStar turns to find they had lost three ThunderClans queens as he spots FlarePoppy, SwaySong, and BlackPool's body's among the fighting of warriors. With a prayer to StarClan for their spirits to find their way safely to the stars he spots ShadeWhisper, the ShadowClan deputy. Before he could launch an attack on him, a black she-cat races out of the medicine cat den towards ShadeWhisper. He narrows his eyes at the apprentice. "JayPaw! Stop! You'll be killed!" VineStar calls after the apprentice but his voice is drowned out by the sound of battle. ---- Chapter 1 JayPaw races in the direction of ShadeWhisper all thoughts focused on driving the ShadowClan deputy out of ThunderClan with his warriors. She halts to a stop at the entrance to the camp. "ShadeWhisper!" She calls after the huge black tom. ShadeWhisper turns his head towards the apprentice and narrows his eyes. JayPaw looks at her brother as he clenches her teeth. "ShadeWhisper, call the battle off now!" ShadeWhisper hisses glaring at him. "Why should I? ShadowClan needs more territory and ThunderClan has plenty of it!" JayPaw shakes her head, "please brother...we've lost too many cats already to this senseless fighting." ShadeWhisper shakes his head, "JayPaw you may be my sister but I am loyal to my clan, this battle isn't over until I say so." JayPaw flinches and manages to dodge a surprise blow from the black toms claws. ShadeWhisper skids to a stop after JayPaw had dodged his attack and turns towards her just to see JayPaw rake her claws down his flank. He yowls and turns to lash out at her only to have a paw full of air. JayPaw slides underneath him raking claws down his stomach and leaps to her feet slashing one of his eyes. ShadeWhisper yowls in pain and staggers back, blood spilling on the ground. He jumps on the highest rock and yowls loudly. "ShadowClan retreat! Retreat!" Treading right on his brothers paws, JayPaw chases out ShadeWhisper and the last of the ShadowClan warriors as ThunderClan regroups and goes to mourn their fallen warriors. JayPaw turns as SpottedFeather the medicine cat, her mentor, runs up to her. "JayPaw, hurry, theirs many hurt and injured cats that needs to be treated. I need you to go out into the forest and find me some more Marigold and Juniper Berries. Oh and some Coltsfoot for DeadCliff. Now hurry back." She meows and turns racing to one cat to another treating their wounds. JayPaw turns and pads quickly out of camp to find the selected herbs. ---- Chapter 2 As JayPaw set off into the forest to find the herbs needed, she spots a black Persian tom ahead and stops and decides to follow. She scents the air and detects that the tom is neither a clan cat nor a kittypet. "This cat sure isn't from a clan that I am certain of...and yet he doesn't bare any scent of being a kittypet either...yet why is this scent so familiar....." JayPaw allows these thoughts to cross her mind as she continues to question who the black tom is and where he came from. After some time following the cat, she gives up her curiosity and continues on searching for the herbs with no luck. Sighing just about to go back to camp empty pawed she suddenly gets the idea to visit her sister Mariko and borrow some of the herbs from her twolegs garden. She turns and pads through the undergrowth out of ThunderClan territory, although careful not to cross into ShadowClans territory. Picking up speed she starts racing through the forest as the scent of the twolegs strong stench starts filling her nostrils and slows to a stop at the sound of barking from the twolegs dogs. "Mangy mutts can't shut up for one minute..." She mutters to herself and lifts up her head parting her jaws tasting the air and checking the scents to find Mariko's garden. JayPaw locates which garden is her sisters and rounds the corner and halting at a large bush stretching all the way around the twolegs garden with broad flat large white sticks lining up in front of the bush as she remembers what the twolegs call a "fence". Crouching down she adjusts herself in front of the large bush and fence and wiggles her haunches preparing for a good long leap. Propelling herself forward she flys over the bush, barely missing it, and lands inside of the garden on all four paws. Adjusting herself upright and shaking the dust off her black pelt she looks around and spots a black long haired but rather small she-cat bathing in the sunlight on a large rock. Upon seeing her, JayPaw pads over to her meowing in greeting. The she-cat flicks her ear at the sound of her meow and raises her head turning to look at her as her amber eyes light up as she see's her. She sits upright and the small pink bell collar around her neck tinkles as she moves, and sweeps her long bushy tail in the air. JayPaw pads up to her touching noses with her sister. "Ah Mariko, it's so nice to see you again sis". She meows delighted. "Hehe yes very nice indeed sister! It's sooo good to see you! I missed you, but I doubt your here for a visit correct?" She nods in reply as she knows exactly what she came for. "I'm sorry to say dear sister, but my twolegs garden had been destroyed by a small fire that happened last night. But I've heard there are a lot of the herbs your looking for a little ways from here. Perhaps the loners whoever are there would give some to you without any trouble". She nods and gets up. "Sorry Mariko, but I must cut this visit short for there are a lot of cats waiting on me for these herbs. Thank you for the information, sorry for the trouble". She purrs in response to this, "it's fine I understand, and its no trouble at all, I love your company my dear sister". She purrs at this and licks her sister behind the ear before turning around and leaving the garden. ---- Chapter 3 As JayPaw makes her way out of the twolegs place she accidentally trips over a black and white pile of hair. JayPaw gets up and turns her head to see that it wasn't a pile of hair, but instead a plump black and white rabbit. Wondering why the rabbit isn't running away she decides to kill it and eat for a bit since its just another piece of prey. Just before she makes the blow to the rabbits head, it turns and stares at her with familiar blue eyes. JayPaw startled a bit by the sudden movement of the rabbit steps back and flattens her ears, hair rising on her neck sensing that this isn't any ordinary rabbit. "What and who are you...". After no response JayPaw shakes her head, "I'm talking to a rabbit. I must be going crazy or something...". Turning away from the rabbit she starts to pad off when a voice cuts her off. "Forgotten me already...sister?". JayPaw stops dead in her tracks and pricks her ears up to the sound of a chuckle after these words. JayPaw's thoughts race through her head as she knows she remember this voice from somewhere. Turning to find where the voice came from she finds no one behind her except for the plump black and white rabbit. "Hm... I don't suppose I'd be expecting any warm welcome seeing as how I'm now, what you see as, a piece of prey". Her blue eyes narrow at the rabbit and realizes the voice is coming from it. JayPaw blinks a bit startled by a talking rabbit but pushes away her shock. "Who are you...?" JayPaw meows curious. The rabbit seems to smirk a bit at this and looks her right in the eyes, "JayPaw I am your brother Zane or as my previous life, ZaneStreak". Her head spins as JayPaw stares wide-eyed at the little rabbit. "Is this some kind of trick? My brother ZaneStreak was never a rabbit!" The rabbit just blinks and twitches his small pinkish nose. "As you can recall, I had fallen in battle with ShadowClan many moons ago. Though my life was cut short StarClan gave me a chance at life once more to run as free as the rabbits that run through the moorland of WindClan, and being a WindClan cat I loved running more than anything, feeling the wind in your fur as your paws guide you effortlessly through the land. Being a rabbit gave me the opportunity to run as long as my heart contents, so StarClan granted me the life of a rabbit and a crow to soar overhead and watch over my kin". JayPaw nods and smiles a bit to see her now rabbit/crow brother alive and happy again. "You know even ShadeWhisper grieved at your loss. He has never forgave himself for the cause of your death. He may seem cold hearted but I know he loves his siblings more than anything, and the suddenness of your death caused me to realize that he never stopped caring for us, not once". JayPaw meows eyes shining in happiness to be with her brother once more. After some talking with Zane, JayPaw sighs and gets up. "I'm sorry but I must go now brother...many cats lives depends on me in bringing back the herbs I came for..." Zane nods and twitches his nose. "I understand JayPaw, I shall miss you dear sister. Lets meet again sometime". After Zane finishes this sentence a shadow of a hawk appears on the ground as Zane looses his rabbit form and transforms into a crow flying off. JayPaw sends a prayer to StarClan to keep him safe from the dangers lurking. Her thoughts snap back to her mission and realizes she had taken too much time talking and turns away making a dash towards the location of the herbs Mariko told her about. ---- Chapter 4 Slowing down to a stop, JayPaw turns the corner and stops to catch her breath. Looking up she blinks amazed to find how many different creatures there were here. Scanning over the place, her breathe gets caught in her throat as she stares in fear at the foxes, dogs, badgers, hawks, and other predators. As she spots a light colored ginger she-cat, she calms down and makes way through to greet her friend. "Storm!" She meows warmly as Storm turns her head and leaps down to greet her but runs into one of the foxes who turns snapping at her. "Oh be quiet you red fur ball! Haha!" Storm meows as the others laughs at this. JayPaw laughs some sensing no hostility or aggression anymore and her fear goes away. "So whatcha here for fluff ball?" Storm meows. "I just came to pick up some herbs Storm, mind if you show me where their at?" JayPaw replies. Storm nods towards the herbs that's growing near the back and giggles crazily a bit. "Their over there yup yup!" JayPaw dips her head in thanks to Storm and walks over carefully picking them out of the ground. JayPaw gathers up the Marigold, Juniper Berries, and ColtsFoot, and wraps them in a small leaf bundle. Picking them up she turns and blinks her blue eyes at a large dog in front of her and steps backwards accidentally dropping the leaf bundle containing the herbs. She stares wide eyed at the large slender black and white dog in front of her and sees that his eyes are covered up with a blood stained bandage and has a spike collar around his neck. Realizing the dog isn't staring at her and is talking with his she sighs and the dog turns his head towards her. She jumps as the dog is now looking at her. "O-oh, s-sorry...I didn't mean to trouble you..." She stammers and expects a harsh sharp growl like voice but instead the dog replies back in a calm almost kind voice. "No trouble at all, er..." JayPaw cuts in. "It's Jay". The dog nods, "Jay. Alright. I'm Unknown, nice to meet you". JayPaw silently curses under her breath for not saying her actual name. She nods and bends down picking the herbs back up. Her heart thuds in her chest as she looks at Unknown. "Sorry I must go now". She mumbles through the leaf bundle of herbs and turns away leaving the place. Her thoughts race through her head as she thinks about the large lean black and white dog. "I must see him again...someday..." She silently thinks to herself. ---- (To Be Continued) Category:JayCloud Category:Unknown Category:ThunderClan Category:UnknownFireClan Category:Forbidden Category:JayPaw